A Dark Price to Save a Life: A Cause
by Night-Of-Mares
Summary: Nothing in the world ever starts out as dark, light, or the in-between. All things start from nothing, just so they have a cleansed slate to create something, anything, from what they are given as they walk through life. To save those you love, what would you do, or give, to ensure they are alright? (T for slight blood and sickness) Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Professor Layton Series.


**(AN! Okay, this story does contain a bit of blood and sickness, but not overly much. This is part of my Dark!Layton universe, A Dark Price to Save a Life, so it won't be all sun and fun. But I hope you enjoy it)**

_Nothing in the world ever starts out as dark, light, or the in-between. All things start from nothing, just so they have a cleansed slate to create something, anything, from what they are given as they walk through life._

___123456789_

London was not the most beautiful of cities, nor was it an unattractive place, holding an air of regal majesty that made any wondering tourist gasp as they took their fist sight of her. The heart of England, home for many loyal to the Royalty, London still impressed, and surprised, those who had lived in her since their beginning days. While London kept it's secrets, both of the benevolent and not, many people would go on in life, never even wondering about their beloved home's hidden surprises, and having no reason to even want to.

This tale is not of one of those people. In fact, it is a tale of a man who had found one of these surprises, one most would be driven to insanity by, and lived, though not ever the same.

A loud rapping noise could be heard through out the room, startling the man who slept on the room's couch, causing a rather worn top hat to fall from their head. Looking around, the man took in the space around him. It was a rather disorganized, but cozy office, filled to the brim with signs of the man's occupation and everyday things, along with the occasional memento featuring friends and family. Covering a yawn, the man picked up his hat from where it had fallen on the floor, putting it back on his head to hide his slightly messy, short brown hair. As he did this, the noise had thankfully ceased, making the morning once again calm.

"Hmm, better return to those glyphs, won't decode themselves." The man said, his soft, accented voice deep from exiting Morpheus's grasp. With a grace that spoke of hidden power, the rather unassuming gentleman walked over to his desk, and began his work, as if he hadn't just woken up. It went on this way for quite some time, until a knocking on his door drew his attention from the archeological puzzle he was dealing with

"Professor Layton? Are you in?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Dean." The Professor called, putting his work away for the moment as he turned to face the elderly man.

"Ah, Hershel! Working on another puzzle, I see." Dean Delmona said, his smile showing his curiosity.

"Indeed, one of my colleagues has sent some hieroglyphics from a site they were working at, and had asked if I could be of assistance in helping them decode them. It's actually rather fascinating, what I have already translated."

"Really? Do tell." Delmona asked, coming closer to the professor's desk.

"Well, apparently, the glyphs tell the story of a being that one would make some sort of deals with, getting anything they wish, but for the wish to turn twisted over time, making the wisher warped, and forever changed. I've only translated part of the story, so I don't know all of it yet." Layton explained, his dark eyes bright with the excitement that came from a good puzzle.

"Really now? Sounds rather fascinating, I hope you finish decoding them, I would love to hear more. Oh, and before I forget, I came by to tell you that the Department meetings will be postponed until next month." The dean said, slightly sighing as he did.

"Whatever for? We've had to postpone it three times already, why again?" Layton asked, frowning softly at the dean's words.

"Most of the department heads won't be able to make it, due to either personal or unconventional issues. And we can not have the meeting without all the heads there, since they are the ones who have to make the final decision on everything for their department." The dean explained, a slight hint of exasperation coming through.

"I truly am sorry to hear that, Dean Delmona, if there is anything I can assist with, please let me know." the gentleman professor offered, slightly regretful that he couldn't do much else to help.  
The Dean and the Archeological Professor small talked for a time, before the elderly man gave his farewells, then promptly leaving the room so the professor could back to his work. And work he did.

As the daylight changed to moonlight, the professor's notes also changed from the small notes they had been to about a dozen pages long, the desk becoming even more cluttered. Pleased with the results he had gotten so far Hershel took a moment to stretch, popping some of his strained muscles in the process. He also decided to take this little break to really go over his notes.

Reading his notes, Layton read more about this 'Dark Being' who made Deals of really only a twisted nature, but could also be convinced to make the Profit side of the bargain honorable. But of course, this would add to the Cost of the Deal being much steeper instead, so either way, the wisher would still suffer for maker a deal.

What Layton found most curious about the being spoken of, was that it could not interfere with the natural order of Nature, Life, and Death. It could tweak with them a bit, but if for example, one of your family members was going to die tomorrow, the being could only prolong their life until one minute before midnight of the day. Now, if a being of a supernatural nature was involved, the deals would have some effect, since that was not of the natural order.

Another weird quirk the Professor found was that the Being could only speak in Truths, and never could they lie. It was rather frightful seeing how the Being led people to their dooms, yet be entirely truthful to them, even warning them they were to end in a cruel fate. But then again, Human and greed go hand in hand, as does arrogance and pride. It was actually rather saddening the fates some of the greedy people had, whose avarice caused those around them to also fall with them as well.

Yawning, Layton took a quick glance at his watch, frowning at the time. Looked like another night on the couch.  
Getting up from his desk, and giving it a quick tidying up, the gentleman went to the couch. Using his beloved jack as a blanket, and tipping his hat over his eyes, the professor allowed himself some much needed rest.

_123456789_

Layton gasped as he took in the scenes around him, horrified by it all and unable to move. All over were people sick and dying, some coughing up blood or some black substance. The streets were lined with the bodies of the dead, their sightless eyes still showing the pain they went through in their final hours.  
Finding that he could turn, he did so, but only for Layton to take in a different sight that chilled him to the heart, mind, and soul.

He saw Brenda and Clark crying over the body of a small boy in blue, that could only be Luke. His once bright eyes slowly dimming in pain as he coughed. It was obvious he had a fever, and his pale white skin also showed he was suffering from the same as those in the street. Though thankfully he wasn't coughing anything up, the Professor didn't know how long that would last. Gulping, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Flora was with them, tears coming from his eyes as he saw her condition.

She was on the ground, coughing up the same black substance so many others were, crying as she begged so strained for someone to make it just stop. His heart couldn't take much more of that, so again, he turned away, only to come face to face with a figure of a most unusual sort.

Their body was covered from head to toe in a hooded blue cloak, giving nothing away about the figure, except that they were rather tall, as they were a good head taller then the humble teacher.

"Hello, Hershel Layton. What do you think of this vision?" The figure asked, sounding rather curious about his answer.

"Wha- Vision?" the Professor asked, confused, yet still wary, since he couldn't move at all now, not even turn.

"You know, a prophetic look into what is about to happen. By the way, congrats at being one of those chosen to see this. Only few people get the heads up on what Pestilence is going to do and when, so that they can save themselves. Lucky you, huh?" The Figure said, defiantly sounding amused.

"What? Can I only just save myself, or can I also help others?" Layton asked, slightly desperate. While he was usually the skeptic in most cases, his instinct was screaming at him that this was indeed true.  
He didn't know how, but the Professor felt he had just surprised the Figure a bit by his question.

"Well, yes I believe. Most won't believe you if you try telling them, and it's not easy to save someone when they are clearly marked a victim of one of the four. The only way to possibly save them is if you make a deal with a Wish Broker, like myself." The being explained, sounding slightly wary as he explained.

Blinking, Hershel remembered the tale he was reading about the Dark Being that granted wishes, and wondered at the fate of him actually meeting one. Well, at least he could check to see if their was any truth to the tales.

"Why are you here in my…. Vision as it is?" the humble gentleman asked, wary.

"Oh, don't worry about that, you're not a special case; all who have Vision get a visit from one of my kin. Since, you know, they're at a point where they make deals more easily, and they're not really thinking as straightly as they should. Some even think they're just dreaming, making the most ridiculous of wishes." the supernatural broker said, sounding amused once again.

Layton frowned, before concentrating as he closed his eyes. He needed to think before he acted, and with lives in the balance, he needed to make sure he didn't do any rash. If this wish broker was in any way similar to the beings he had read about, then his contracts would be just as twisted as the deals that were told in the tales. On the other hand, for a higher cost, the profit could be purged of all twists, to the suffering of the wisher.

Then again, as Layton glanced over at the silent scene of those he cared for dieing, it would be worth every bit of pain he went through.

He was a 37 year old man, who had lived a loved, yet sometimes hard, life. He had his share of sorrows and joys, and even made his fair share of mistakes and successes. If he could ensure Flora and Luke could enjoy life and go through their own trials, he would do what he could.  
And he could do something.

Turning his gaze back to the Wish Broker before him, his dark eyes hard with determination, he spoke.

"I wish to make a deal."

No sooner had he said that, did the street around him change, going from daylight crowds, to empty night streets, the lamps shining with an eerie light as shadows danced through and around them.  
Even the moon seemed strange, grinning with malevolence as it shown a crimson light.

"Absolutely wonderful, what do you wish for?" the darken broker asked, sounding actually rather excited.

"Might I ask a few questions before I state what I want?" Layton asked, his face giving nothing away.

"… You may…" the Figure said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Thank you. First, I would like to know if the wish will turn twisted, is it possible to transfer that to the cost?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"…. The wish always twists with time, becoming more of a curse then a blessing. And yes, the negativity in the wish can be all transferred to the cost, but only if the wisher does not benefit in the profit." The figure answered thoughtfully.

That… That sounded rather odd, "What do you mean."

"Hmm, it's like this, I guess," the broker said, starting to explained, "If you wished for the perfect apple, but asked to take the whole dark nature of the wish to be taken on yourself, you would get the apple. But if you were to eat or sell it, therefore benefit from it, then the warped nature you wished to go to your cost would transfer back to the apple, or profit as it were."

Thinking over his words carefully, Layton narrowed his eyes as an idea came to him.

"What about if it were for another's benefit? Say you were to give the perfect apple to a girl you liked, but did so as a secret admirer, so the lady wouldn't know who to thank. Could it be possible for only a different party to benefit, while to the person who made the wish not get anything?" Layton asked, regarding the broker before him.  
Again, Layton felt he had surprised the stranger being.

"…Yes, that could be done…" the being said, sounding downright hesitant when he answered.  
Nodded at the tentative affirmative, the humble man approached the figure, who had backed away a bit from him as the were talking.

"In exchange for the cost you demand, I wish to have as many of those I love and care that can be saved from Pestilence or anything being of supernatural state saved, but at the forefront to be Flora and Luke, as well as his family. I also wish for a true transfer of the dark nature of the wish to be put into my cost, in any way possible so long as I do not benefit from my loved ones living." Hershel wished, his words well thought out, and his determination shining bright in his eyes.

A long silence came upon the two of them, shrouding the streets around them as the two stared one another down.

"… Your wish shall be granted. For the terms of your wish to be fulfilled, you shall be cast out of the world you so loved, to make your home in another, darker place. Your humanity shall be stripped from you, turning you into something darker, other being. You shall be forced to live off the life of others, and until your hunger is clenched, your sanity shall be lost to you. You will have powers and abilities given to you by darkness at the cost of your conscience. Your base nature will turn to one of blood lust, making you a lethal killer. This is the cost of what you ask, do you accept?" the Wish Broker asked, his words serious, and brooking for no foolery.  
Layton listened to the man's words, closing his eyes in slight regret for all the times he would miss being with Flora and Luke. He mourned slightly for the chance to see them grow up into the fine adults they would surly be. But with this deal, he was ensuring that they would indeed grow up to be the lovely lady and generous gentleman he knew they had inside of them.

With no regret, Professor Layton opened his dark eyes and said one simple word.

"Yes."

___123456789_  


~A few days later after the vision~

London might be home, but then again, everyone needed to get away from home once in a while.

"Why do we have to go now! I was hoping to visit the Professor this summer!" whined Luke, pouting slightly at not being able to see one of his favorite people.

"Now Luke, the Professor said he was going to be a bit busy this summer, that's why Flora is going to be staying with us this summer. By the way, Flora, would you like to go shopping while we're vacationing, I'm sure you'll love to have a few more dresses." Brenda said, sounding slightly excited at the end.  
Flora nodded excitedly, "Yes, that sounds wonderful! But do you think the Professor will be alright? He seemed to be acting rather odd lately." Flora said, sounding rather happy at first, before turning to worried concern.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably preoccupied with all the work he got backed up. He's been complaining about it for a while now." Clark said, before the children could come up with any wild theories. Seeing that they seemed rather placated by his reasoning, Clark frowned slightly at the road.

He too had noticed that his friend had been acting rather odd, his behavior guarded and worried. He had given Clark his will and had asked that if anything were to happen to him, please take care of Flora. He had also been rather adamant that him and his family leave Britain for the summer, and insisting they take Flora with him. He even went on to say it would be best if the stay away for more then the summer, giving Clark enough money to have a honeymoon twice! If it had been anyone beside Hershel, Clark would have questioned more, or at least demand an explanation. But as it was his friend, he held his tongue, knowing he was doing the right thing in agreeing to his demands at the look of relief and happiness that came over the teacher's face.

Clark had also decided to keep the reason for the sudden trip, as well as Hershel's queer behavior to himself, not wanting to worry his family or Flora. His wife was already worried over the whole raging cough that had been going around in London, he didn't need her even more anxious then she already was. Besides, despite the circumstances, a vacation did sound divine, what with all the anxiety and stress in the air, London wasn't a place one could relax in like they use to. And with word of an epidemic going around…

A vacation seemed just want they all needed.


End file.
